


teen wolf dump

by holy1_hell1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, i have so many tw wips, i lost motivation to write tw but i'm slowly getting it back so yay, there's like a handful here plus a few aus, this really just a fic dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy1_hell1/pseuds/holy1_hell1
Summary: just a fic dump, ya'll can read it or not
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. world on fire

**Author's Note:**

> i might finish these one day, who knows?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a daredevil alternate universe

**THEO SEES THE WORLD FOR WHAT IT REALLY IS,** well as much as a blind man can see, he knows that the world isn't a kind place, that it chews up people like him and spits them out like gum, watching as they get stuck to the shoe of some wealthy businessman and laughs when they're scraped off and left to repeat the cycle again and again. He knows that he's not at the bottom, he's one of the lucky ones, he got the opportunity to leave a miserable life behind and live a life that he could only ever dream of.

\--------

Theo curses when he misses last step of his staircase and falls flat on his face.

"Fuck!" He groans, caressing his face, his already bruised jaw becoming more bruised.

He dusts himself off and limps to the kitchen, his body sore from last night's fight; the old wood floor creaking under his weight. He wonders what his kitchen looks like, maybe it's like the one back home, with white marble tops and a clean backdrop or maybe it's black marble tops with wooden cabinets, he doesn't really know, but he trusts Lydia and he hopes that she didn't fuck with him. He grabs a glass and pours himself orange juice, the light trickling of the liquid the only sound in the house. He fumbles a bit when looking for the bowl, still not used to the new house, and pours in cereal and milk. He takes longer than necessary to finish, enjoying the rare peacefulness that New York offered. 

_"Derek, Derek, Derek."_ The automated voice of his phone informs him.

"Where are you?" Derek questions, his tone clipped.

"Well hello to you too, I'm wonderful thanks for asking," Theo snarks, "How are you?"

"You're late, we have a meeting with the realtor in 5 minutes," Derek's tone is exasperated, "You promised you'd be on time."

"Fuck!" He curses, "I forgot, I'll be there in 20 I promise."

"Whatever." Derek sighs and cuts the call.

He limps back upstairs, careful to not miss any steps this time, he has enough bruises as it is.

_-_

_There were better ways to spend a Sunday night than this, it wasn't even night yet, the warmth of the sun indicating that it was barely dusk, but Theo didn't care, he was too busy trying to set up his TV. He could always call Derek, he knows that he'd drop everything to come help him, and boy didn't Theo want that. But Theo was stubborn, and growing up blind meant that he always felt that he had something to prove, that just because he couldn't see didn't mean he wasn't good as anyone else and that's probably why he jumped at Deucalion's offer. He wishes Deucalion had taught him how to set up a TV because it clearly shouldn't be that hard. He throws the cable in frustration and resigns himself to sit on the couch, clearly going to spend the rest of the night on the couch was what he was destined to do apparently._

_Nothing ever works out for Theo because why would it? He left standing in a kitchen full of smoke and a tray of burnt potatoes . Why does he even try? He empties the the tray and opens the windows, the sound of cars bustling and people chattering enters his apartment and fills the space. Theo hears the snippets of conversation, some much more interesting than others._

_"- she was on him! Like cowgirl style on him, god I can't believe her, she actually cheated on him on their wedding anniversary, how much of a bitch do you have to be for you to do that?"_

_"- way! You got them? Thank god, I thought I lost them."_

_"- care? I cannot believe you! Not only are you stealing from me, you're doing drugs with my money with my ex-boyfriend! I don't know what to be mad about, that you're stealing money, using drugs or cheating on me with my ex!"_

_Theo snorts at the last conversation. But it's muffled screaming that catches his attention._

_"Stop struggling you bitch!"_

_He can hear grunts and what sounds like a muffled 'help me!'._

_He doesn't even think twice when he grabs the beanie lying on the island and leaves the apartment, the door shutting behind him with a small 'thud'. If anyone saw him, they'd think he was crazy, he was thundering down the stairs, pulling his beanie over his face, obstructing absolutely nothing because he's blind._

_He bursts throughs the door and and whirls around wildly, trying to listen for her voice._

_"Get off me! Somebody help!"_

_Theo runs out and into the alley parallel to the one he's in now, but he's too late, the girls is gone, so are her attackers. He hears a car pulling away and zooming off . He strains his hearing and hears the girl continuing to fight off her attackers. So he does the most logical thing, no he doesn't call the police, he follows the car instead._

_They're at a port, the saltiness of the sea dancing across his lips. He clicks his tongue lowly, and waits for the noise to bounce back to him and it does, there are storage containers everywhere._

_"C'mon, boss wants them out by 10," A man orders, a thick New York accent weaving through his voice. Theo follows the voice._

_He's not expecting the sight the greets him, he can hear at least 20 heartbeats, some stronger than others. There's a lot of shuffling, men talking amongst themselves and jeering about a 'successful shipment'. His blood boils, they were planning to ship off the girls they've kidnapped._

_He stalks the side of a container close to the ones where they were being held. He pushes his senses out further and feels a man walking towards him. Theo wait until he's close and grabs him by his shirt and forces his mouth shut while holding him in a chokehold - it's no easy feet considering Theo's only 5'8 and the guy is well over 6'0 feet but he manages to knock him unconscious. He drops the body and continues walking forward, blending in with the shadows._

_The next man is luckily shorter than Theo and he knocks him out quickly with a swift punch to the back of his head._

_"Rossler!" A man shouts, his accent much lighter than the previous man, "Where the fuck are you?"_

_The man comes running down and is caught off guard when Theo jumps on him. He curses and manages to get Theo off him, so much for a quiet fight._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_Theo doesn't answer and instead punches the man in the face, and smirks when he hears the satisfying crunch of a broken nose. The man reels back, clutching his bleeding nose._

_"You're going to fucking regret that." He growls._

_Then Theo hears the unmistakable sound of a safety being turned off and only has a second to dodge the hail of bullets aimed at him._

_"That's not very fair is it?" He snarks._

_He gets a snarl in response and Theo wonders if he's fighting against an animal._

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"Yeah you're doing a great job of that buddy." He puts a thumbs up from his position and then quickly moves, narrowly missing the bullet that was aimed at his heart._

_He tracks back and slams into the man, sending him flying down, his gun skittering a few feet away from them. He grabs the back of his neck and slams his head once, twice, three times on the hard gravel and leaves him there. He clicks his tongues once and finds the location of the gun, he counts the bullets before tucking it into his waistband and then immediately pull it back out because the metal is hot as fuck from being used and he doesn't want third degree burns._

_He's not expecting the third guy and get punched in the face, and he's lucky that it doesn't break his nose. Theo recovers just in time to dodge the next punch and throw one of his own right into his stomach, the guy stumbles back and Theo tries to kick his chest but the man catches his leg and twists it before slamming him onto the floor._

_"That's going to leave mark." Theo groans._

_The man snorts and knees him in the rib, and Theo's pretty sure he heard at least one of the crack under the pressure. He coughs as he rolls over and tackles the man to the ground, knocking the wind out of both their lungs. He heaves for a few seconds, and then punches the guy, he curses and grabs Theo by his shirt and this is one of the times that Theo hates being short because the guy lifts him off the ground with ease._

_"Should've done this ages ago." The man says._

_Theo scowls and head-butts him, the guy drops him and clutches his head. Theo uses this to his advantage and slams his knee against the man's head and he's out cold._

_He's much closer to the container now, the heartbeats much louder than before. He can make out there were at least 3 more guys and he curses, there's no way he could fight them all. He grabs the gun and listens to the three loud heartbeats, he could shoot two and fight the remaining one. He stops and focuses on their body heat and aims for the one farthest away from him, the bullet echoes around him and the sound of flesh squelching is louder than he expected; he grimaces at the sound and aims at the guy in front of the one he just shot, he was quick though, not giving anyone the chance to react to him. The two collapse onto the floor clutching their knees, Theo tackles the one standing in front of him, catching him by surprise and starts raining punches. He stifles a yelp when he's thrown off the guy by another guy, a much larger guy._

_"Why can't anyone be a normal fucking height?" He mutters to himself._

_He ducks as a punch is thrown and uppercuts the guy. He hears him grunt and and shuffle a few steps back. He grabs the gun lying on the floor and aims it at the big guy before throwing it, it hit him with a loud 'clang' and they both drop the the floor._

_"What the fuck?" The remaining guy mutters._

_Theo smirks and kicks the guy square on the chest and he goes staggering back. The man grunts and charges at him, Theo just steps to the other side and laughs as the guy flies forward, he grabs the back of his shirt and hold him in a chokehold._

_"Give me a name." He demands._

_"Fuck you!" He gasps._

_Theo scowls and chokes him harder, "A name."_

_The man doesn't say anything, instead he reaches back and presses his thumbs on Theo's eyes. Theo doesn't make a noise and chokes him harder, grinding his teeth._

_"I don't think you heard me," He grunts out, " Give me a name."_

_The guy lets go of his eyes and instead taps Theo's forearm._

_"Monroe," He chokes out, "Tamora Monroe"_

_Theo holds on tighter and waits until he stops struggling and drops his unconscious body on the floor. He follows the sound of the heartbeats, the thumping become more rapid and erratic. Theo gropes the door handles and yanks it open. They come rushing out, and Theo nearly gets knocked down but he manages to stay steady and listen as they run further away from the port._

_-_

Theo reaches there in 15 minutes, and he doesn't need vision to see Derek's scowl.

"What the hell happened to you?"

He manages not to flinch at Derek's loud voice, "I fell down the stairs, new apartment and all that."

He hears Derek sigh and even Theo doesn't need vision to know how guilty he feels, "Theo-"

"Shut up Derek, I know you care about me but the last thing I wanted to do was to fourth wheel in my own house, if I came and lived with you, I would be dealing with you, Stiles and Lydia smooching." 

"But-"

"I will not hesitate to stab you again, no more buts, now show me what Godforsaken office the realtor wanted to show us."


	2. so close to redemption

**THEO SHIVERS AS THE WIND WHIPS AORUND HIM FURIOUSLY,** he vaguely remembers overhearing a weather report on how Beacon Hills would be experiencing a major storm some time this week, the biggest in over 3 decades. He pulls his hoodie tighter around him and continues walking to the bridge, trying his best to not crush the flowers while he shakes. Apparently today's the day the storm decides to wreck havoc. 

It takes a few more minute of walking before he reaches his destination, the leaves crunch quietly under his feet, the winds getting stronger by the second, so strong that Theo has to fight to keep walking onto the bridge. The wood lets out a quiet groan under his weight, and he stares at the water, his reflection staring back at him.

"I'm sorry," His mouth was dry, "I'm sorry Tara, and I know no amount of sorry's could ever fix what I did to you, or mom or dad or Josh or Tracy but I want you to know I'm sorry and if I could take it back, I would, I would take it back a million time over. It should've been me, not you."

He drops the flower into the water, watching it float down stream.

He wonders if things would've been different if he didn't believe the dread doctors. Would he have been with Scott and Stiles in the woods that night when he got bit, would he have been with them when they fought against Peter, the Argents, the Alpha Pack, the Nogitsune, the Benefactor, the Beast? Would Scott have offered Theo the bite once he became a True Alpha? He could've had a pack, people who cared and loved him. Instead he was an abomination that everyone hated. He could've had it all. He doesn't even realise he was crying until the salty tears reached lips. He wipes his eyes because there is no point in crying about what could've been, he has to accept the fact that he fucked up and he had nowhere to go. He was sleeping in his truck, with no one to care about him. He hasn't had proper food in over a week, he hasn't slept in almost 4 days, he doesn't want to see Tara's pale face as she killed him over and over again. 

Theo curses when rain starts pouring down, drenching him in seconds. He quickly moves from the edge and starts walking. The rain beating down on him with a ferocity that Theo didn't know was it capable of and he rubs his eyes in an effort to see but it doesn't make anything better. Theo slips, the bridge creaking and before he knew it, he was in the river.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," He curses.

His foot stuck between two rocks, he struggles against the torrent, trying to get his foot out. His eyes burn as he tries to get his foot out, his chimera strength useless against mother nature's force. His head bobbing between staying on top of the water and underwater. If he wasn't close to death, he would've found the whole situation ironic. 

"Help!" His voice is hoarse, "Somebody help!"

He knows it's useless to call out for help, no one is going to be here when there's a storm, they're all going to be safe in their homes, something Theo doesn't have.

"Somebody please help me!" He cringes at the desperation in his voice, reminding of the time when he was sent to hell.

The river was overflowing now and Theo has fight to stay above the water, his foot still stuck, he could feel his bones in the wrong position, he could feel the pressure of the rocks stopping his healing from taking place, or maybe it was the lack of sleep or food. Whatever it was, Theo's body was fighting against him. 

He howls, eyes yellow, fangs and claws out as he tries to fight the rushing water. It's useless, but he doesn't give up, he doesn't want to die, not now, not when he's so close to redemption. He fights, pushing his body to stay upright, but it's a losing battle and he knows it, but if he's ever learnt anything from the pack is that they never give up, no matter how high the odds are stacked up against them, they always fight and the overcome it. So he fights, he'd rather go down fighting than accept death with welcoming arms. Blue eyes flash across his mind, giving him the strength to fight against the raging current. 

Theo is tired, but he keeps fighting, eyes still yellow as he struggles to see. He lets out a whimper as another rush of water hits his face, it was up to his shoulders now. He pulls his leg again, suppressing a scream when another wave of pain rolls over him. He grits his teeth and tries again, tears rolling down his face and mixing with the rain and river water. He pulls again, not bothering to suppress the scream this time. It echoes throughout the empty forest and he hopes that maybe someone would come find him, but Theo knows that hope is a dangerous thing for someone like him to have. Anything good was a dangerous thing, he knows that he'll ruin it, tear it up with bloody claws and reap what he sows, because he isn't good, he's made of all things broken and bloody. 

He lets out another howl, this one much weaker than the one before, his throat his scratchy, despite having swallowed mouthfuls of disgusting river water. The water is up to his chin now, splashing him in the face every few seconds as he unwillingly swallows more mouthfuls of water. His leg now numb as he fights to stay alive. It was a fitting fate for him, he was going to die where he killed his sister. The water's warm but Theo somehow manages to shiver, and he wants to scream and beg for mercy, he didn't want to die. He wanted to live, he wanted to make things right, he wanted to do so much more in his life.

"Somebody please help me! I don't want to die!" He's shouts but it's useless, his voice is like a whisper amongst the screaming of the rain around him, he feels something cold around his neck and he can't tell if it's the rain or Tara's breath, "Please, I don't want to die."

He's fully submerged underwater, but he doesn't give up, he kicks his legs, trying to get it out of the two rocks. His lungs start to burn, but he continues flailing, maybe just maybe he could get out of here, it always seemed to work for the pack, fighting against the odds and coming out victorious, but he isn't pack and no matter how hard he tries, he knows, deep down he knows, that fighting is futile and he should accept his fate. So he does, even though every logical part of his mind tell him not to, but he doesn't listen, he's tired and he knows fighting will only prolong the inevitable, everything fades as water makes its way into his lungs, and he closes his eyes. Blue eyes, fists and punches flashing before his eyes before and he greets death like an old friend.

-

 **AS MUCH AS LIAM HATES STORMS,** he's never felt more content. The whole pack was here, gathered at Scott's house, everyone revelling in the comfort the Alpha provided, both were-creatures and humans alike. A small part of Liam felt guilty that Theo wasn't here, he quickly shook that feeling off, he tried contacting the chimera but was met with his voicemail and Liam took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk to him. His mind creating different scenarios to what would've happened if he had followed Theo after the incident in the woods.

_"I swear to god if call me short one more time, I am going to kill you and leave you for the deers."_

_Theo snorts at Liam's threat, "Deers are herbivores dumbass."_

_"Fine, I'll leave you dead for coyotes."_

_"Oh I'm shaking in my boots, I'm terrified Dunbar."_

_Liam scowls and continues walking out of the forest ignoring Theo's laughter, and definitely ignoring the butterflies in his stomach._

_"Why does Deaton need this stupid herb anyway?"_

_"Beats me, he's always weird and cryptic," Liam explains, "I'm not about to ask why he needs some random - ah!"_

_Liam slips and rolls down the hill, bringing down Theo with him. He ends up on top of Theo, their chest flushed together, and his lips were inches away from Theo's. Liam being the dumbass he is, leans forward and their lips brush, he could hear his and Theo's thundering heartbeat, but Theo doesn't move - Liam takes it as a sign. He presses his lips against Theo's, he stays for a few seconds and he's pulling away, because Theo's lips are incredibly still but he surprises Liam when he pulls his head closer and kisses him back. He doesn't know how long they are there but Theo's the first to pull away, his eyes widening._

_"Fuck!" He exclaims._

_The next thing he knows is that he's lying on the floor, and Theo's gone. It was the first time in a long time that Liam had cried, like full on properly cried. His whole body shaking with sobs as he muffled them, trying not to wake his parents up._

-

"That's it, this friendship is over, I need a new best friend," Stiles exclaims as he scans the room and his eyes settle on Liam, "You, you're going to be my new best friend, Scott is an asshole and you're not."

Liam's eyes widen, "What?"

"Stop overreacting Stiles." Scott chides as he walks to his best friend (or ex- best friend? Liam's not quite sure yet), "It's just a movie."

"Just a movie? Just a movie? Oh my god, I cannot believe you right now," Stiles squawks, his arms moving wildly, "That movie shaped my childhood!"

Scott rolls his eyes and grabs his friend.

"Do I want to know?" Liam asks, gesturing to the fuming Stiles.

"It's about _Star Wars_."

"Ah, makes sense," Liam nods, "Mason was like that when I told him I hadn't seen _Mean Girls."_

"Because it's a classic!" Mason retorts, his tone implying that he was stating the obvious.

"Have you seen _Star Wars_?" Stiles asks him, a wild look in his eyes.

"Yes," Liam lies, "I have."

Scott glances at Liam and then at his chest, clearly hearing the skip in his heartbeat.

"Liar!" Stiles accuses him, jabbing his finger on Liam's chest.

"What? No, I did see it!" Liam continues lying, he knows Stiles can't hear his heartbeat.

Stiles laughs a magical laugh and Liam regrets lying to him, "I have a sixth sense when it comes to liars," He explains, the wild look still very much present in his eyes, "And you Liam Dunbar, are a liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too, and you know who's fault that is? Theo's! You've been around him too much - Oh my god Scott we have to send him back, look what's he's doing to our baby beta!"

Scott rolls his eyes once again, "First off, he's not your beta, he's mine, second we're not sending him back to hell, he's been helpful okay?"

"No Scott, you're not getting what he's trying to do-"

"He helped bring you back."

Stiles shuts up at that.

"Are you boys done?" Lydia asks, examining her nails, exasperation clear in her voice, "Cause the movie's set up."

Stiles' eyes widen in horror, "No."

Lydia smiles wickedly, "Oh yes."

"No, c'mon babe, I'll do anything just please not that again."

Lydia hums in thought, "No,"

Stiles' shoulder sag in defeat.

"Am I missing something here?" Liam asks as confusion laces through his voice.

She grins, "Nope, nothing at all."

-

Turns out there was something and that something was _The Notebook,_ and by the look on Stiles' face, he's had his fair share of the sappy movie. By the end everyone's sobbing, except for Liam and Malia.

"That was by far the worst movie I've ever seen." Malia deadpans.

Lydia rolls hers eyes and wipes the tears running down her cheeks.

"I agree, Noah is a creepy shit and she should've been with Lon."

Scott snorts at him and get off the couch and stretches, his bones cracking in a way that cause Liam to cringe.

"We're watching Star Wars now." Stiles declares, "I don't care what anyone says, we're going to watch it."

There's a howl.

They all glance at each other.

"What was that?"

Stiles shrugs, "Probably a wolf signalling his pack, a _regular_ wolf."

Everyone nods, agreeing, but Liam can't shake off a feeling of worry settling onto to him. He tries to shrug it off, and sits back onto the sofa, watching the movie. Not even 20 minutes later, there was another howl, this one much weaker than the first, so weak that only the were-creatures hear it. 

"Something's wrong." Liam says, feeling anxious.

Scott opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Lydia getting off the sofa and walking to the kitchen in a trance. They follow her, watching as she stands by the sink, her hand cupped under the faucet. Her eyes widen and she stops her hands, almost as if she was holding something.

"River. We have to get to the river." 

"What? Why?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know."

"Hurry!" Lydia urges.

"I'm going as fast as I can, it's not easy driving in this weather!" Stiles replies back, "Who's drowning anyway? Why is someone out here at this time?"

Stiles pulls up at the edge of the forest and his questions were answered. Theo's truck was parked at the edge, the exterior riddled with bullet holes and Liam wonders why he hand't seen them before. 

"What the-"

Lydia screams.

His ears ring and he can feel blood pouring out of his shattered ear drum and mixing with the rain. He blinks groggily and waits for a few seconds for it to heal.

"C'mon we can still save him, it's only been a few seconds." Liam screams over the rain, he doesn't wait for anyone and runs to the river, guilt settling into his stomach.

He makes it to the river, and sees the faint outline of a familiar red hoodie, and just as he's about to go onto the bridge to help him, he's yanked back by Scott.

"Let me go!" He growls, eyes bleeding yellow.

"Liam, the bridge's going to collapse, we have to find another way." 

He snarls but stays put. 

"I have rope in my car!" Stiles exclaims, "I'll go get it!"

He comes back a few seconds later, and Liam's breathing heavily, trying to control himself. 

"Scott tie this around yourself and we'll put you in the river," Stiles explains, handing him the rope.

"No!" Liam interjects, "I'll do it, he's stronger and we need someone strong to hold the rope so that I don't go with the current."

"Liam-"

"No, I'll do it!" His tone final.

"Liam, we need all the supernatural strength we can have alright? Stiles'll go in." Lydia explains.

"No-"

"Liam, listen to me, arguing about this is useless, we get that you want to help Theo but there's no point in the both of you drowning." 

He sighs watches as Scott sighs and gives him the rope, Stiles wraps it around him twice and then gives the rope back to Scott.

"I swear to god if that fucker isn't grateful, I'm going to kill him myself." He hears Stiles mutter.

They lower him down slowly, Scott in the front, Malia in the middle, Corey behind her, Mason behind him, Lydia behind him and Liam at the end. He lets go of the rope slowly, watching as they lowered Stiles into the river.

"Fuck it's cold!" He exclaims.

Liam grounds his foot into the ground, stabilising himself as he watches Stiles submerge into the cold water. Liam counts the seconds he's under, on the 15th second Stiles is back up, gasping fro breath.

"Lower, you have to get me lower, his foot is stuck between two rocks."

Liam lets go of the rope a bit more and starts counting again, in the 45th second he's back up, heaving mouthfuls of air.

"Lower!" He shouts over the pounding rain.

Liam barely has any rope left and he's starting to get worried, Theo's been under for along time and Liam needs him. 35 seconds later Stiles is back up, carrying a limp Theo and Liam lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and hauls the rope, using more strength than he was capable of. 

Stiles drops him on the back and Liam's on him in a second, his dad's voice running through his head. 


	3. blood [of the covenant] is thicker than [the] water [of the womb]

**THEO STANDS BEHIND LIAM,** clutching his bleeding shoulder and clenching his other hand to stop it from shaking, Mason's voice running through his head, _'you can't take pain of you don't care';_ he cared about Mason in the tunnel, he didn't want to leave him there, so why could he take Gabe's and not Mason's - why could he take the pain of a man who was willing to kill him but not innocent man who didn't ask to be a part of this? He can feel Mason's eyes on him but he didn't dare look back, he couldn't, because Mason _knows_ , he knows what Theo's feeling right now and he hates that - his whole life Theo had been trained not to show emotion, or only show when necessary, when he needed to manipulate people, but now, he knows his eyes are gloss with unshed tears, he knows his whole body is shaking and he knows his stoic mask is slipping. and Mason knows this too.

"Theo."

Theo jumps when someone calls him, their hand on his good shoulder. He looks back and sees Liam, his face full of concern as he gently takes his hand and pulls him down the hallway.

"Ms McCall's gotta take the bullet out of you, c'mon." He gestures, his voice is abnormally calm for someone who got shot at and watched someone die, though it does give him a sad insight on what their lives have come to.

Theo nods, not trusting himself to speak because he knows the second he opens his mouth a sob would leave it - coming back from hell had severely fucked over his control over his emotion and taking Gabe's pain hadn't helped him at all, but _god_ did it make him feel human again. His footsteps echoing and the clicking of handcuffs were the only sounds Theo could hear - well what Theo's _human_ ears could pick up, his _supernatural_ ears on the other picks up on the slight uptick of Mrs McCall's heart as he walk closer to her - he ignores the way his stomach clenches painfully and continues to follow Liam into one of the empty rooms.

He nearly runs into Liam when he abruptly stops, but manages to save himself from embarrassment in the last second and watches as Liam stands awkwardly at the door, almost as if he was waiting for Theo to go in. He rolls his eyes and walks past Liam, brushing their shoulders together - something to comfort them both.

He sits down on the hospital bed and watches as Melissa puts on her gloves.

"You're skin's healed around bullet, so the good news is that we don't have to worry about wolfsbane poisoning, bad news is that I'm going to have to cut open where the bullet is and take it out."

He nods and waits as she reaches for the scalpel lying in the metal tray. He lets out a small hiss of pain when the scalpel cuts his skin and he can feel the blood oozing out, she takes tweezers and digs them in into the cut, her gloved fingers brushing against it, and that's all it takes for Theo to lose control of his mind.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_"Theo!"_

Her voice ringing in his skull, her hands cold as she grips his - her - heart and her eyes hollow, staring right back into his glassy ones. Blood fills his mouth, he's gasping for air, his lungs screaming in agony.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_"Theo_."

He stares at, waiting, waiting, wait-

"Theo!"

He blinks back into reality and Liam's staring at him, eyes filled with confusion, he can see his mouth moving but he can't make the words coming out.

"Are you okay?" Liam's voice is soft and Theo barely makes the word out.

He nods, "I'm fine."

Liam frowns, and Theo wonders if he heard the slight skip in his heartbeat.

"Are you su-"

"I said I'm fine." His voice sounds like steel, even to him.

"Right, well the bullet's out." Melissa declares, dropping the bullet onto the tray with, next to the bloodied scalpel.

Theo grunts in response and walks out, Liam following him.

He sighs, "What do you want Liam?"

"I just want to make sure that you're okay."

Theo rolls his eyes, "I told you I was okay." He's not okay, not by a million miles, unless okay is now defined by seeing your dead sister rip your (her) heart out every time you close you eyes, if it was, then he would be okay, better than okay.

Liam scowls, and stalks forward, leaving Theo alone in the hallway of the hospital. He sighs and follows Liam out. He breathes in the fresh air and almost cries, the air was no longer polluted with the smell of fear and anxiety, he could finally breathe without his throat feeling like it was coated in a layer of ash - Scott had obviously defeated the Anuk-ite, Theo has to hand it to him, that man always managed to somehow beat the odds, even when they were stacked higher than the Empire State.

"Are you coming or what?"

Theo scowls when Liam calls him, and stalks towards his car, and scowls even harder when he sees Mason and Corey on the other side - he was their fucking chauffeur. He huffs and sits in the driver seat, and glances back, making sure that no stray blanket was on the floor - he lets out a sigh of relief when he finds nothing- and looks back at Liam who was talking to Mason and Corey in hushed whispers, he could try to listen to them but he was too tired. Lack of sleep and proper food was slowly getting to him, not to mention the past few weeks of kidnapping, torture and being hunted down made it feel like being tired was the only emotion he could feel.

Liam opens the door and makes a face at the smell in the truck, "Jesus, it smells awful in here."

 _You try sleeping in your truck for months asshole,_ is what Theo wants to say, but instead he growls at Liam, "It smells fine, you're probably smelling yourself Dunbar."

Liam frowns and discreetly smells himself and Theo can't keep the smile that makes its way onto his face when Liam scrunches his nose.

"Told you." He smirks, hoping it doesn't sound as fond as it does to him.

"Whatever." He grumbles, "Let's just go to Scott's."

-

The car ride was more awkward than he could've imagined, Liam had passed out in the front seat and Corey and Mason kept glancing at him every few minutes, making his skin crawl. He wanted to snap at them but he had no energy left.

"You took his pain." Mason's voice is just loud enough that Theo could hear but not loud enough to wake Liam up.

He clenches this steering wheel harder, his knuckles turning white from the sheer force as he glances at him from the rear-view mirror. His - her - heart is rabbiting in his chest and a glance from Corey confirms that he can hear it too. Everything in is his body is screaming to leave the truck and find safety from their calculating eyes. He doesn't say anything and continues driving, his fingers tapping a comforting beat on the wheel, and he prays that they don't talk to him. But of course when have things ever gone his way.

"Why?" Corey's voice is sharp enough to cut through the awkward tension in the truck.

 _Because no one deserves to die like that_ , is what he wants to say butwho's he kidding, he has know idea why, "I don't know." It pains him to say it, he's Theo Raeken, he supposed to know everything, he's supposed to hold all the cards in his hand - yet here he was, openly admitting that he didn't know anything. He suppresses a shiver at the thought of admitting that he didn't know when he was under the Dread Doctors, and can't keep himself from flinching at the memories.

Corey makes a small noise in response and looks back at Mason, communicating without saying anything, unnerving him in a way he didn't even know was possible. Theo glances at them thought the rear view mirror and makes a note of Corey's curious face. The least he can do from stop himself from going crazy from the lack of answers he has is to find answers to questions that he wouldn't have thought of, not before he got sent to hell anyway.

-

He's more than relieved when Corey and Mason leave the truck, leaving him alone with the sleeping Liam. He doesn't wake him up immediately, instead he stares at him like a creep. His brows aren't furrowed and there isn't a permanent scowl on his face, he looks like a child and anger grows in Theo chest; Liam was a kid and saw worse than most adults do, he wanted nothing more than to rip Monroe's throat out, bury his claws so deep in her that he could feel the life drain from her, they were all kids - every single one of them were kids in over their heads.

Theo gets clawed when wakes Liam up, and that's when Theo decides he never wants to be the one to wake Liam up. Liam's clawed hands are stuck on his forearms, his eyes flashing yellow at Theo. Theo watches as the adrenaline wears off and he realises what he's done, his eyes widening as he withdraws his claws.

"Shit, I'm sorry-"

Theo waves off the apology, "It's fine, it was stupid of me to do that, especially after-"

He doesn't finish the sentence, his throat closing up at the recollection of tonights event. Liam waves him off, clearly aware of the thought running through his mind.

Theo follows Liam as he walks towards Scott's house, trailing behind. He can hear them inside, he can hear Scott's sigh of relief - even _smell_ it - the way he rushes towards the door and flings it open. Theo has to stop himself from retching when his eyes land on Scott's face, the dried blood staining his cheeks and fingers is enough to remind Theo that he could never be like him. 

He stands there awkwardly when Scott engulfs Liam into a bone crushing hug and inhales his scent, his eyes involuntary flaring red. What he doesn't expect is Scott to pull him into a hug, it wasn't a bone crushing hug like Liam got, but it was a hug nonetheless, and he doesn't know what to do - his arms are by his side and he awkwardly pats Scott's back in return.

"Thank you." Scott whispers. 

Theo nods in return and follows him back into the house, ignoring the warmth that starts to bloom in his chest. He cautiously follows them into the McCall house, eyeing the nearest exits as they reach the living room. Surprisingly no one makes a snide comment about him, they all eye him with exhaustion but continue doing whatever they were doing - well except for Malia and Stiles who just glare at him, but's that's as good as Theo's going to get now so he revels in it. 

"Is it over?" Liam's voice is bordering on hopeful and Theo's (Tara's) heart lurches at it.

"For now." Scott sounds defeated, and Theo notes the slight grimace in the way he says it.

"For now? What do you mean 'for now'"? Liam asks and Theo knows exactly where this is going, he spent months studying the pack, he knows what makes them tick and by the looks of it, Liam is one tick away from exploding.

"She ran-" 

Scott doesn't get to finish the rest of his sentence because Liam's exploded, yellow bleeding and by the way he's clenching his fist, his claws have come out as well, "Why are we here then? We should be out there looking for her!"

Scott opens his mouth to say something, but get cut of by Liam almost barging through Theo to get to the door, but before he could get a chance to leave the McCall house Derek's in front of him and hold him.

"Liam-"

"How could you let her get away? After everything she's done? After she killed all the innocent people? After she killed-" Liam doesn't finish the sentence, his breath catching in his throat, but he doesn't need to, everyone know what he was going to say, _'After she killed Brett and Lori'._

Liam's still struggling against Derek - who doesn't seem to be breaking a sweat- growling at him and trying his best, "Let me go."

Derek takes him and pushes him against the wall, "Listen kid, Brett and Lori are gone-"

Derek doesn't get to finish the sentence - though Theo finds is quite reminiscent of what he told Liam in the Shreiff's station- Liam's growling at him, fighting to escape, and it becomes increasingly obvious that Derek is slowly losing; apparently Scott can see that too, because the next thing Theo knows is that Liam is being pinned against the wall by Derek and Scott. 

"Let me go Scott! Let me find that bitch-"

"Liam," Theo's startled by how soft his voice is, it doesn't matter though, because it catches Liam's attention, "You go after her now, like this, you're going to end up dead because she's going to play you like a drum, you want to save people? Stop innocent people from getting hurt? Control yourself; you're going to be putty in her hands and the next thing we know we're going to be burying you 6 feet under with the others." 

Something in Liam realises that Theo is right and he stops struggling, enough for Derek and Scott to to loosen their grip on him and Theo's gut wrenches as watches Liam collapse into a heap on the floor. His body works on autopilot, like it did in the hospital, and he walks towards him, arms gently cupping his elbow, and Theo nearly breaks down at Liam's tearful face.

"She can't get away with this Theo, she can't," His voice cracks towards the end.

"She won't, we're not going to let her." He promises, gently lifting the beta up.

He can feel them staring at him, the hairs of his neck standing up as a warning, but he ignores them and instead chooses to focus all his attention to the shaking beta in his arms. Liam's tears soak through Theo's dirt-stained shirt, but he couldn't care less right now, what matter right now is that Liam is safe and the alarm bells in his head have finally stopped.

"C'mon let's get you cleaned up." He says, his voice echoing throughout the silence in the room. 

They walk up the stairs, Liam still holding on and Theo can still smell the anger emitting from him, it's pungent and Theo wants nothing more than to punch Scott for making Liam feel this way. He manages to get his own anger in control, and guide Liam to the guest room, muscle memory leading them.

"I'm going to kill her."

Theo wants to seem fazed by Liam's proclamation, but he isn't, "No you're not."

Liam scowls, "Yes I am."

"Liam stop being an idiot, you're not going to kill her - now go shower, you smell awful."

Theo should've known by now that saying certain things around Liam would get him punched - should've seen that punch coming miles away.

"What the fuck Liam?" Theo groans, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Fuck you Theo."

Theo rolls his eyes, "You're not going to kill her, you know why?"

"Humour me."

"Because you're not a killer, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt Nolan and that kid beat the shit out of you. Me on the other hand? I would kill her, you don't know what it's like to kill and you never will because you're not a killer."

Liam's scowl deepens further, "How do you know? I nearly killed Nolan."

"You couldn't kill Scott, and I worked hard to manipulate you."

Theo watches as Liam opens his mouth, once, twice before clamping it shut. He shouldn't be smirking but he does anyway, "I rest my case, now go shower you smell."

Theo all but collapses on the bed once Liam goes into the shower, he hasn't slept in a bed in who knows how long and he's going to take advantage of it. He can hear muffled argument downstairs, and he knows it's about him, what else could they arguing about - he's pretty sure fighting against death makes people closer so they clearly can't be arguing about anything else but him. Fear starts to claw it's way into his - her - heart, they're probably going to send him back, let him rot in the ground with his dead sister's hand through his chest. The rational part of Theo agues that the sword is broken and they have nothing to send him back with, but fear wins over rationality, he's just survived the aftermath of it, they all have. 

He didn't even realise he was shaking until Liam touched his shoulder, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Theo mutters, shaking off Liam's hand.

"Whatever dude, you could just stop being an asshole for like 10 minutes."


	4. family is more than just blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an originals au

_**WHEN LIAM HAD HEARD THERE WAS A TRUE ALPHA IN BEACON HILLS,** he knew he had to see it for himself, it had been centuries since there had been one - an alpha turned by a Hale bite nonetheless, it was too good to be true. \_

_-_

_"William," Klaus calls him, gesturing to the suitcase in his hand, "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going back home brother."_

_Klaus narrows his eyes at him, "You are home."_

_Liam snorts, "Yeah because being daggered and forced to live in New Orleans automatically makes it my home."_

_Klaus smiles at him, his arms spread out, "It had to be done brother, you know it had to be."_

_Liam sighs and rolls his eyes, there was no point in arguing with his brother, "I'm going back to Beacon Hills."_

_Klaus' whole demeanour changes, "This better have nothing to do with the True Alpha there."_

_"And if it does?"_

_Before Liam could blink, Klaus had him pinned against the wall, his eyes flashing yellow as he applied pressure to his throat, "You seem to forget brother-"_

_"Niklaus enough!"_

_Has he ever mentioned how grateful he is for Elijah, because now seems to be a great time - who knows how many times Elijah has saved Liam from death at the hands of his twin._

_"Let him go."_

_Klaus reluctantly lets go and Liam falls to the floor, gasping for breath._

_"Go William." Elijah instructs, and Liam does not hesitate to follow them._

_Despite being Klaus' twin brother, Liam didn't share the same blood thirsty agenda as him, though they did share the deadly temper, his worse than Klaus'- they call it IED and he can't help but find it ironic._

_-_

_He may or may not have used his abilities to stand out and draw the attention of Scott McCall, but no one needs to know that. Scott McCall was everything that Liam expected, what he didn't expect was being bitten by him, and knew the moment he sunk his teeth into his arm, Klaus would come to Beacon Hills with a dagger in hand - he didn't mean to get bitten by him, but somehow Liam stumbled upon Vervian, enough to hurt him and stop him from healing properly, he would've survived the fall, granted he'd probably break another bone or two, but he would've survived._

_It had taken every inch of willpower for Liam not to compell both Scott and Stiles, though he doubted it would've worked on the True Alpha. The minute he ran away from them he went to the town border, knowing that his siblings would be waiting there._

_He saw the dagger a mile away and caught just in time, anger coursed through his veins as stalked towards his siblings._

_"You leave for barely a week and get bit by the True Alpha!" Klaus hisses, "Does our family mean nothing to you?"_

_"Family?" Liam snarls, "You want to talk about family? Really Niklaus? The family that you keep daggered and locked away in coffins for centuries? Is that the family you want to talk about?"_

_He slams Klaus against the tree, "You seem to forget that you're not the only original hybrid," He hissed, his Americanised accent cracking allowing for the original one to slip through, "The only thing that makes us family is blood running through our veins, nothing else, remember that; we haven't been a family since you decided that everything should be about you - Elijah and Rebbkah may tolerate your bullshit, but I won't." He stab the dagger next to Klaus' face and leaves him there. "If I see you anywhere near here, I will not hesitate to break your neck."_

_-_

That was the last time Liam had seen his siblings, who knows where they were, though knowing Klaus they were probably still in New Orleans. In some odd way he misses them, they were the only constant throughout his life, a really painful constant, but a constant nonetheless. 

Liam was actually enjoying life in Beacon Hills, granted the whole mess with the Deadpool, Theo and the Dread Doctors, the Ghost Riders, Hunters and the Anuk-ite sure put a damper on the mood, but it definelty beat spending centuries and centuries with Klaus.


End file.
